Timeline
For a more in-depth summary, see the Plot. A Timeline of The MC Story, Virtis Tales and The Minecrafters Story. The MC Story takes place on Owner's Minecraft Server, and all the characters go by their online names. Virtis Tales: The Origins Arc *Joseph Forrest devises a plan to take over the internet, calling it The Virtis Project. , Vlad Hough, Steffan Hibbert and Lillie Sweet.]] *Forrest rents a warehouse to work with Lillie Sweet, Malcolm Lang, Steffan Hibbert and Vlad Hough. *The Virtis Project receieve help creating code and modifications from online helpers. *The Virtis Project spend two years working on several codes, modifications, hacks, among other things, such as malicious hacks for specific games. *Lang and Sweet reveal themselves as double agents and send a whole archive to authorities. Hibbert is coerced by an online helper to send him the archive of all their work, which he does. *The group disband and Forrest destroys all warehouse contents and flees. After The Origins Arc *The court assign Lang and Sweet to deal with The Virtis Project work. *The online helper who coerced Hibbert goes by the alias Perseus. Now in possession of the entire Virtis Project infastructure archive, Perseus works with his partners Yldir and Nodis to use it as a foundation and perfect it over many years to achieve ultimate power over gaming, having desired this goal for a long time. The three adopt the name and go by "Virtis". *Many hacks from the Virtis Project end up scattered across the internet. Before The MC Story The following events take place on Owner's server. *Player Gold is imprisoned, reason unknown. *Player Frost is imprisoned, due to mass griefing. *Player Mob Destructor is possibly a frequent disruptive member of the server and has possibly been banned and/or punished. *Mob Destructor joins armed with modifications created by The Virtis Project. *Anfinious aids Mob Destructor. *Calious joins a small tribe in a snowbiome. *Titan 309 becomes friends with Calious, possibly a member of the snowbiome tribe. *Frost possibly comes across hacks from The Virtis Project or through other means. The MC Story: The Prequels The following events take place on Owner's server. *Player Red joins Owner's server and informs Owner of suspicious behaviour from Anfinious and an unknown player. *Player Gold escapes the server jail and teams up with Red to go underground exploring. *Owner imprisons Anfinious. *The unknown player hacks the server and assumes control of the console, allowing him to enable hardcore and wreak havoc. *Owner leaves the server. *Red and Gold survive the purge, and go to the spawnpoint where Trock joins for the first time. *The unknown player is Mob Destructor, who used the Virtis project modifications. The MC StorySeason FiveSeason 1 The following events take place on Owner's server. *Trock, Red and Gold along with Calious and Friendly task themselves with defeating Mob Destructor. By the end of the season, M_D pretends to turn good. The MC StorySeason FiveSeason 2 The following events take place on Owner's server. *Owner returns from his hiatus after Mob_Destructor's take over, however, his server console is locked by M_D'S hacks. Gold is killed by Anfinious, and then Red avenges him. *Frost recovers Anfinious's body in the Nether dimension, and uses his body to host an NPC army of Anfinious', with the original body acting as one main NPC named "Anfinious reunited". It is possible Frost did this via TVP hacks. *The heros find a village which is under attack from zombies at night time. They agree to help them in return of intel of Frost's location. Mob_Destructor builds a factory and uses other players as his slaves. Frost attacks the place and then M_D sends the slaves into the Nether. Most slaves get killed in the Nether from traps and mobs, and a ghast shoots Frost off the castle, killing him once he hits the bottom. The MC StorySeason FiveSeason 3 .]]The following events take place on Owner's server. *A female gamer, Perfume Crandy, joins. With Frost now dead, Mob Destructor soon takes control of the Anfinious army and orders them to make a round ship called the Death Destructor, which he would launch with a plugin. The main Anfinious NPC is programmed to kill Red as he originally killed the him. After the heros build a wall around the village, Red falls in love with the female player Perfume Crandy and they get a game wedding in the village church. NPC Anfinious shows up and attempts to kill Red, but the heros defend them. NPC Anfinious escapes and Mob Destructor launches the ship. A player by the name of Mysterious One sneaks on board and uses TNT to explode the ship in half and it crashes into the terrain. Mob Destructor deceives player Lines into thinking the heroes are bad, and with his help, kidnaps them and brings them to the Death Destructor after it is reconstructed, planning to launch them from the TNT cannons. Lines is eventually convinced Mob Destructor is the real villain, and evacuates everybody from the ship and ignites TNT inside of it, exploding it in half yet again, killing himself in the process. The MC StorySeason FiveSeason 4 The following events take place on Owner's server. *Mob Destructor persuades Owner and Meetin' to work for him in trying to kill the heros. M_D builds a fortess where Trock has to undergo obstacles. Later, Owner spawns a wither in hopes of killing the heros. Mob Destructor uses his powers to make a power apple, which the heros get hold of in the end, and use it to severly damage the wither and escape. By this time, Microsoft buy Minecraft and accidentally patch in Herobrine by uncovering an old, scrapped update. Herobrine gets into the server and ends up killing Calious in the middle of a duel between him and Mob Destructor. He also kills Meetin' and Owner when they are down in a ravine. Herobrine removes all the powers M_D acquired from his hacks and then kills him. * dominates the server.]]The only remaining players of the server, Trock, Red, Friendly and Perfume Crandy team up in an effort to eliminate Herobrine. Crandy dies in the process, but the other three use his orb to eliminate him, opping them immediately. They revive Owner, who then proceeds to remove hardcore and return the server to its former state, by reviving all dead players (even MD). Herobrine and the deep weeb hacks are then eliminated from the game. Virtis Tales: The Truth Arc (Veracity/Reset) The following events take place on Owner's server. *Sometime later, the server is reverted to the prequel era by a nortoious hacking group named Virtis, currently beginning the process of assuming control of several servers and games to control it under their order. As a result of reverting the server to test their commands, M_D's operating powers are restored, however, this time with a new command, allowing him to pass on the server to other players on a list should he be banned. He adds Frost and Anfinious to the list and reverts to his evil ways. Virtis soon realise M_D back in control. Before any player joins, their original actions during the prologue are controlled by AI in replication. Owner goes to Planet Minecraft and hires Titan 309 to deal with M_D, Frost and Anfinious, and consults Mojang with removing M_D's powers. *Perseus intercepts Owner's email to Mojang, posing as them, stating he will de-op Mob Destructor. The MC StorySeason FiveSeason 5 The following events take place on Owner's server. *Virtis silently de-op Mob Destructor. *Titan 309 kills Mob Destructor after his powers are drained and teams up with Trock, Red and Gold. *The four find Calious who kills Frost. *Anfinious kills Calious. *Anfinious kills Titan 309 and the remaining three gear up. *Anfinious wounds Gold and Red leaving Trock to kill him alone. *Red throws his wooden shovel in Trock's direction, allowing him to smash it across Anfinious' head, sending him down into the giant hole and into the void. Curious at the lack of a death message, Gold remembers Owner utilised it as a gateway to the Nether, swaying the three to jump in after him. *In the Nether dimension, they find themselves infront of tons of TNT placed by Anfinious, who takes shelter at a bridge. Anfinious ignites the TNT, but the three use enderpearls to teleport behind Anfinious and kick him toward the explosion, killing him. The console, now back in Owner's possession, teleports the three back to the over world in the city, as hardcore is removed and all the past players rejoin, except MD, Frost and Anfinious, who have all been banned. *Trock asks Owner what has happened, to which he explained MD's hacks locked the server until his "chosen protected players" were killed, these being MD, Frost and Anfinious. *Owner reveals he asked Mojang to remove MD's hacks, much to their success, (though he is unaware Perseus was posing as Mojang) and then asked Titan for help. *The server again returns to its normal state. *Friendly rejoins. Beginning of the Virtis Purge/Virtis Tales: The Truth Arc (Arrival) The following events take place on Owner's server. *Trock has been preparing an obsidian bunker housing supplies which they can use in-case of another server take over, and hides two books containing its location in two chests in a building at the main city. *Virtis initiate their takeover with their perfected code on Owner's server first, removing all player data and decimating the map, enabling hardcore and several modifications. The three decide to liberate more servers to start their rule of gaming, and look for a suitable leader on Owner's server to take charge; they find Razer63, giving a speech to the players convincing them to allow him to lead them, and give him partial operating powers to allow him to take charge, but also limit the powers to preserve their dominance. Razer63 silently states he has acquired an army, having decieved the server poplace into becoming his own. Virtis Tales: The Link Arc/Impact The following events take place on different servers. *A mini-games Minecraft server owned by Striker is taken over by Virtis, who leave Icarus in charge. Icarus turns the server into zombie survival. *Another server collaboratively owned by Blue, Sar1ta, Peet er and SGS6B is taken over by Virtis, who leave Scorpion in charge. Scorpion assumes role of leader and takes the server populace as his personal army. *Virtis add these two servers into their new Link project. Lang and Sweet investigate the Link. *In the zombie server, players Peron and Michalak team up to take down the corrupt survival camp called The Zeta, owned by B1ll1e and Ab3l. They kill B1ll1e in the process and blow up the camp, but are detained by Ab3l. *In the other server, Blue teams up with a survivor called Dr P3 and they reunite with Sar1ta, Peet er and SGS6B to raid Scorpion's castle, but are captured, and SGS6B is killed, in the process, and the rest are then sent to an initation camp where they are trained to become army members. The entire camp escape, but Sar1ta is killed by guards. *Virtis activate their Link project, which merges both servers at ungenerated ends and summons various portals. Scorpion and Icarus talk to Lang and Sweet, revealing the Link is a proof-of-concept, should it work, Virtis will merge all servers. Lang and Sweet discover Scorpion and Icarus are server locks, and they can hack their consoles if they are killed. Blue and Dr P3 rescue and then team up with Peron and Michalak, and kill the two admins, not before Scorpion betrays Virtis because of their limitations, and gives Sweet his Link password. Sweet and Lang shut down the Link, and win their first victory against Virtis, forming Anti Virtis. Virtis Tales: The Truth Arc (Lillie/Malcolm perspective, (Formation)) *Sweet and Lang recall the beginning of the purge, such as it beginning on Owner's server. *Sweet and Lang use the evidence from shutting down the link to gain backup from a court in propelling Anti Virtis; it becomes a large group dedicated to fighting Virtis. The MC Story Season 6/Virtis Tales: Blackout Some of the following events take place on Owner's server. *Trock, Red, Gold, Calious, Owner and Friendly team up with Mob Destructor in order to retrieve a cache of supplies Trock previously stored in order to regain control of the server without operating privilages. Razer's army had previously been attempting to track the supplies location, and while retrieving a book containing the coordinates, Owner and Friendly get killed by Razer63 whom then gets a copy of the coordinate book. *After finally reaching the supply location, Razer's army betray him and split into several smaller factions all fighting for the supplies. Mob Destructor betrays the crew and gets the supplies, declaring himself leader. Titan 309 rejoins and kills Razer, and M_D banishes Trock and Titan into the Nether. *The three Virtis leader join the server and let off steam by slaughtering players in the spiked ice biome where the supplies are, which most players are now in. Calious is killed in the onslaught. Perseus and Nodis leave and Yldir stays to govern the server for a while, appointing Mob Destructor as his henchman. M_D banishes Red and Gold to the Nether too, and sends a Wither in after them. *Joseph Forrest returns to Sweet and Lang after years of contemplating his actions, and helps them. He commands Anti Virtis to track the weakest link: Yldir. *The final four then escape the Nether through portals established in previous seasons. They fight back against Yldir, but Yldir then arrested in real life, and reveals the locations of the rest of Virtis, ending their reign as all servers gradually get restored. The crew then trap Mob Destructor in a bedrock cell for his humiliation. *The process of restoring gaming commences, and concludes after two months. *Anti Virtis disband. *Joseph Forrest accepts punishment for starting Virtis and is sent to prison. *Striker reclaims his server and restores it. He makes zombie survival a new gamemode and puts Peron and Michalak in charge of it. *Blue, Sar1ta, Peet_er and SGS6B reclaim their server and invite Dr_P3 to their admin team, he accepts. The Minecrafters Story * Virtis team up with another jailed minecraft hacker called Ultimate Overlord, who has been taking over his brother's server. The four escape jail and plan to use Virtis technology to merge Owner's server with that of Ultimate Overlord's brother's server in order to enact revenge. *The four recover backup Virtis hardware and a power generator, set up base in an abandoned barn. They get back on online and Link the servers. *Owner meets up with Overlord and MrPig and fights through different maps on the server to gather supplies, being split up from MrPig in the process. *Trock and Calious meet up with Herostar and Miss Mouse and gather supplies. Mob Destructor, who escaped his bedrock prison before the Link thanks to Owner's out of control pet Mule called Bessie, had used a machine in Owner's underground dump to gain permanent high calibre regeneration. Mob Destructor fights Trock, Calious, Miss Mouse and Herostar before Yldir subdues the four and instructs him to find the rest of the players. *Gold and Perfume Crandy meet up with Old Sword and Diamond Lover, and together raid a pillager outpost and steal supplies, but are chased by Ultimate Overlord in his Death Lord ship, and hide. *Red and Friendly meet up with Sheep_e and together defend a village against a pillager raid, before discovering Yldir firing lightning at the others. *Red, Friendly and Sheep_e help Trock, Herostar, Calious and Miss Mouse, and discover Virtis' tower in Owner's city, and head towards it. *Owner and Overlord are chased by the Death Lord but find Gold, Old Sword, Diamond Lover and Perfume Crandy, and fire a TNT cannon at the ship to damage it. They then follow the fleeting ship back to the city. *Now with all players in Owner's city, Virtis and Ultimate Overlord attack them. Trock, Red, Gold, Herostar, Sheep_e and Old Sword are all killed in the process. Perseus allows the rest to flee in order to test Ultimate Overlord by having him pursue and kill them. *Ultimate Overlord chases the rest into a cave but his brother Overlord is able to finally convince him to abandon his evil ways and help them. Mob Destructor finds MrPig and the two find Bessie, and ride on her until they find the rest in the cave. Mob Destructor attempts to kill them all but they all gang up on him, forcing him to flee. *Ultimate Overlord summons a new Death Lord and everyone boards it, and fly to the Virtis tower. Ultimate Overlord pretends to have been taken hostage and his ship stolen, and they fire at the tower, killing Virtis. The players flee the ship and Ultimate Overlord intentionally misses lightning shots at them, before Perseus respawns and tells him they must go to sleep for the night. *In the barn, Ultimate Overlord sneaks out and throws their internet router out, and turns himself and Virtis into the police. Virtis are sent to three separate maximum security prisons and fall out, becoming defunct. Ultimate Overlord's sentence is reduced. *Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang take control of the Linked server and restore everyone's operating power, and shut off the Link, but not before both server's players say their farewells. *Afterwards on Owner's server, the crew work together to lure Mob Destructor to the Giant Hole Site, disabling its Nether Portal function and dropping him in, causing him to fall endlessly in the void unable to die due to his regeneration, while the server players watch. The MC StorySeason FiveSeason 7 The following events take place on Owner's server. *TBA